Saving Alice from Wonderland
by Worst Person
Summary: Mikan got into Wonderland, a place that Alice had dreamt. Or the story said so. The thing was, people who never went there never knew everything about the story 'Alice In the Wonderland'. There's such thing as Wonderland, but the story, isn't like what they thought, a dream. FIRST FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Alice from Wonderland

Disclaimer: I only owned Gakuen Alice if I'm so creative, good in drawing and not lazy.

Mikan opened her eyes, she rubbed her head, whined in pain. She looked around with her big hazel eyes. 'Where am I?" she thought.

There was clear blue sky, dry grass, red birds chirping, trees displaying roses that were red. 'Weird, roses are found on bush, and they aren't red from what i know. Where the hell am I?' Mikan thought and recalled what had happened.

Flashback

Mikan was alone at home. Her parents went out to their friend's wedding. She was supposed to hang out with her friends. But the grey clouds appeared and the outing was cancelled. Their mood to hang out was killed by the rain, except for Mikan. Despite the rain, she still wanted to go to the mall they appointed to hang out at and buy howallons. But nobody to go with her was boring, no fun at all, so she was staying at home.

Suddenly, a feature, a rabbit feature, wearing some suit, with glasses, hopped from her room door and into her no longer used toys box. If that was not strange enough, the rabbit even talked. That was why Mikan was shocked. The rabbit went, "Oh no, oh no. I'm late. The Queen is not going to be happy" and it was looking at a clock in his left paw. Then the rabbit jus jumped into the toy box.

Mikan stared at the toy box for a little while longer, then slowly walked towards it. She stopped where the toy box was. She continued staring at it, then opened the lid. All the toys she had for years were still there, but the rabbit was not. She tried to dig into her toys to see whether the rabbit was there. But suddenly, like the toy box had grown a hole, she dropped in it, travelling down quite a long distance.

End of Flashback

Then Mikan hit her forehead with the heel of her hand, 'Oh why did I followed the weird looking rabbit? That can talk. And got a watch in his hand' then she slapped her forehead hard. She stopped hitting, and looked around her surrounding. She stood up on her two feet and rubbed her sore butts, a result she got from her fallen trip. She walked anyhow, not knowing where she was supposed to walk at. While walking, she saw the roses on the tree were dripping red. 'I knew it roses are not meant to be red' Mikan thought to herself while walking, complimenting herself mentally.

She continued walking down a slope she started walking. When she walked, there were a slant yellow eyes with a fade creepy smile appearing in the dark. Her pace became faster. she saw some weird shaped smoke coming out from the forest of trees. She just continued her walk, not wanting something bad to happen. High pitched voices was also found while walking.

She was about to walk out of the creepy forest when suddenly the same pairs of yellows eyes with the creepy smile appeared with a fat cat body, in violet-pink and purple strips fur, on one of the tree branch, moved its smile, "Hi there"

Mikan was shocked. Very shocked. She screamed. The cat's face feature jumbled around before going back its position. "Whoa! Nice scream" it wiggled its eyebrows at her. Mikan stopped screaming. Her face was flushed after the ear-shrieking scream she gave. "Who are you? She asked, staring at the weird cat she just met, with a few hesitation to run or stay. She decided to stay and fill her curiousity.

"Chesire" his body faded in and out. Mikan's flushed face paled. 'Alice in the Wonderland' she thought. She gulped and asked, "Can you answer my question?"

"Sure" his smile did not disapearred.

"Seeing all the things, am I like Alice, who entered into this world, Wonderland?" the cat cracked a laughter. She was confused. "Yes, you are, like Alice, in the same place" Mikan was a bit relieved and asked another question, "So, I am, in one of my dream." the cat laughed louder at that question. Mikan squinted her eyes at him, 'Rude' the cat wiped the tears with the hand that was not supporting his head. "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, but one thing for sure, the blondie isn't away" then his laughter and him slowly disappeared into the woods. Mikan felt a shiver went through her spine. 'Such a weird cat. Exactly like Alice in the Wonderland'

She continued the path. Then suddenly she saw a white, pure rose. 'How beautiful' she ran to it, afraid whoever the person who painted every rose red would do the same thing to the white rose. But when she held it, she got pricked by it stem. She dropped the flower and touched her hand "Ow!" Suddenly, a red 3 diamonds card with red head, nose and shoes, came out and looked at her. 'Shit. They aren't quite a kind soul' then she remembered the rose and the show and grew an idea in her head.

"Hey!" she said in a soft voice, "You missed this flower" she put the rose in the air. The card suddenly went panicked, ran to her and snatched the rose, and went to wherever he came from. Mikan sighed out relieved. She looked at the wound on index finger, "That's quite a prick" her face then suddenly paled. 'This is pain. I feel it. This isn't a dream at all. I'm dead.'

000

First fanfiction. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. There are no need for a review. If you don't like this fanfiction, it's nothing. I know it's bad. And short. I could not think much. I wrote this out of boredom anyway. Ja~


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Alice from Wonderland

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice have Alice. I have never thought Alice can be a name of magical powers, so I am not the one who owned Gakuen Alice.

Mikan had recovered from the shock she received from the fact that wherever she was, was not dream, but a reality. While dream can feel no pain, she felt pain. Now she hoped she would not encounter the more weird characters that Alice had. Besides, the dream Alice had was not a good dream. She was lucky she did not encountered the talking door with weird food and drink.

'Why am I such a fool to follow the rabbit again?' she slapped her forehead while walking down a hill. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she saw lots of houses placed there, but the windows and doors were all tightly and securely closed. But Mikan was surprised that there were houses in Wonderland. She had always give a impression that Wonderland only have animals or weird thing. Suddenly, she saw a white fluffy rabbit, a normal one, nibbling on a carrot. Unlike the previous one, this did not have any clothings, or a watch in its paw. Then, the rabbit hopped away. Since this rabbit was normal enough, she decided to follow it.

It went into the woods, so as Mikan, Then suddenly she saw a blond hair appearing. 'A human!' Mikan grew hopes. "Hey!" she shouted at the boy that was carrying the rabbit.

The boy was startled. He turned his head to look at her, with a frightened expression, "W-who are you?" he moved further back.

'Oops, i scared him' Mikan mentally facepalmed. "No, no! Don't be afraid, I'm not any bad guy" Mikan tried to reassure him, but was not going very well. He squinted his eyes in return. Mikan tried to continue by introducing herself. She smiled warmly at him, "I'm Mikan, and you?" He still did not find her trustworthy, Mikan sighed, it was futile. She thought of trying to tell him what caused her to be here. So she opened her mouth again, this time with the story along. When she said about the weird rabbit, the guy widened his eyes, "Rabbit?"

"Ya" Mikan said, with slightly excitement in it, "Same thing happened to you?"

"Ya... Same goes to Hotaru" Suddenly there was a few camera clickings. Mikan got shocked. A girl, with raven hair and violet pair of eyes, came out. She was a very pretty girl. The boy, now with her face flushed, looked at her, "Hotaru, stop taking pictures of me!" he pleaded. Hotaru ignored him and have her eyes glued to Mikan. Mikan started to be nervous with the stare on her.

"Erm, hello?" she started the conversation.

"Who are you?" Hotaru voice gave her shivers down her spine.

"M-mikan. And you are Hotaru, right?"

"You can call me Imai, not Hotaru"

"O-okay then, Imai. So did you encountered the same thing?"

"You heard the bunny boy"

"So you did. Since we happened to encounter the same thing, how about we cooperate?" Mikan lifted her hand for a shake.

"No" Hotaru left the boy and Mikan. Her hopes dropped from Moon to the Wonderland floor. "Oh..." she awkwardly said, "then I will leave you two alone then" then she dragged her feet away.

After she was away from their sight, the guy started speaking, "What the hell, Hotaru. She could have been a help for us"

"And maybe a disadvantage. Ruka Nogi, you are too naive for your sake. In Earth, being trusty won't be a help for you. Let alone in Wonderland. Ever if we need help from her," Hotaru took out one of her device, "we can track her" then Hotaru moved to her hidden cottage. Ruka shook his head and walked along with her, with his rabbit.

000

Mikan was sad from what had happened just now. A chance to have help in here was gone. She was still alone, lonely and scared.

While walking, she saw something that made her stomach growled, very loud. It was a far scene with foods and drinks displayed on a table. It was a beautiful scene yet devastating one. Mikan knew that whatever food in Wonderland was dangerous, but Mad Hat one. And that foods and drinks on the table obviously belonged to his. Problem was, Mad Hat was very, very MAD. She stood at where she was, staring it intensely. Then she made her mind, she should move near the food, Since Mad Hat did not seems to be there. She ran to the table, risking her life on it. She looked around the table and saw nobody. She went near the table till no space was between her and it. She sniffed the gorgeous food. She smiled dreamily and drooled.

She was about to pick a cake on a plate when a voice had her frozed, "Welcome" Mikan slowly turned her head to face where the voice was from. With her eyes, she captured a guy around her age, 19, or possibly 20, dressed in some navy suit, tailored pants, going along with a walking cane and a hat. 'And then I encountered the Mad Hat, how lucky I am' Mikan thought sacarstically. His raven tousled hair under the hat and his bloody crimson eyes just made his seductive smile more sexy.

Mikan could not helped to feel scared yet... seduced. Still smirking, he slowly walked towards to her, Mikan took few steps back. She narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"Don't feign stupid, you know who I am. Aren't you one of the Queen's servant? To check on me?" he stopped smirking and took a pot and filled up a cup to drink a tea.

"Queen?" Mikan raised one of her eyebrows. This handsome dude was ridiculous.

"Hn"

"If I do recall,Queen don't exist in Japan, just president's wife"

"You're a Earth person?" Natsume squinted his eyes in suspicious.

"Is Japan avaliable in Wonderland? No? Then I am from Earth" Mikan said, irritated by this guy. Natsume smirked, "IF you're going to tell this information so easily to anyone, you probably get killed soon"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked, not quite happy from what he said.

"Telling this type of information to any stranger, might just get you into a cage situation, like Alice"

000

AN: Gawd, I wish I am a creative person. Every time i tried to write longer chapter, it just fail *facepalm*, gawd.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Alice from Wonderland

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would update Gakuen Alice late and have less chapters in it, but, luckily, I do not own it.

Mikan was surprised that Alice was in the cage, "You mean she in the cage in Wonderland?" she asked. "So she is still here... Stupid Chesire, confused me" she muttered to herself. Natsume raised his left eyebrows, 'She is crazy' he thought to himself.

"Hey, wait a minute, she didn't got into a cage. She almost got executed but she woke up from her dream," she stated, squinting her eyes, "You are lying to me, aren't you?" Natsume just smirked, "Stories can be fake. They are classfied as fiction for a reason."

Mikan mouthed 'o' for a few seconds. "Okay, I get it, she didn't get executed. But why is she in the cage? I mean she can't just got into the cage without at least a unreasonable reason."

"I have the story about the reason. Want to read it?" Natsume questioned.

Mikan, a book lover, of course would not reject reading the book he offered, especially when there is something exciting. She nodded enthusiatically. Natsume took out a book from his arranged shelf, and flipped to the last few page where the interesting part was and passed it to her.

The Book Content

"No commoner enters the palace without a permission," Luna Queen shouted across the room from the Queen's seat, "Especially a girl!" a disbelief face crossed the blonde's face, "Queen, I find your statement ridiculous. Aren't you a girl yourself?" the crowd gasped, then started to whisper to each other. The Queen's face was getting redder and redder comically, "Guards! Bring her to the executing room and chop her stupid head off!" she ordered.

At that order, two red ace guards came to pull he up and about to drag her out when a guy, with a formal suit on, shouted, "Wait!" the frowning Queen smile, seeing the handsome guy, "Kazumi! What are you doing here?" Kazumi went up the staur where the Queen's chair was and speaked softly softly to her. Then the Queen's replied loudly, "So?" raising one of her eyebrows. Kazumi whispered into the Queen's ear again. After the whisper, the Queen announced, "Alice, you will not be executed, but in exchange, you will have to serve me," she smirked, "for the rest of your life"

End of The Book Content

Mikan's eyes touched until the last word. There was a soft frown between her eyebrows. "So Alice serve the Queen the rest of her life? Well, I guess there some similiarity in between the fake and real. The Queen is still crazy and retarded. Not normal at all. Nobody is going to save her?"

Natsume's face darkened, "Not yet. That is the reason why we humans are in Wonderland, to save Alice"

"Really? Oh my, I hope we will be able to success to save her soon" Mikan put both hands together in hopes.

"Hn"

"Umm, can I eat?" she looked at him sheepishly, "I'm very hungry."

"Hn"

"Okay, was that a yes or no?"

"Hn"

"Suddenly, Mr. Rude can't speak properly. Forget about it, I'm taking the food whether you allow or not" she started to sit down on of the chair opposite Natsume, then took the spoon in her right hand and fork in her left hand. She ate the cake on a plate that caught her eyes first since it was chocolate flavour. Then she ate cream puff. The more she ate, the sleepier she was. Natsume saw her eyelids threatening to close. That was when he remembered he had drugged his food. He mentally facepalmed. He put go to where Mikan sat and carried her bridal style before her head slammed onto the cake. Natsume was too lazy to clean her up. He carried her to one of his guest bedroom.

000

Mikan's eyes slowly fluttered open, then closed back again. 'Everything was a dream' a smile was found on her face. It was for awhile only. She opened her eyes wide. "Please tell me this is just another dream. That I didn't got raped or anything.

"No, you're in the same dream" the voice empathsised 'dream'. A sound came out from Mikan mouth. Satan was summoned.

000

"Do you always scream when you wake up every morning?" Natsume scrowled as he stepped in the room he just left to run away from the ear-shrieking sound.

"I probably do, with such person like you in my room early in the morning" she said sarcastically.

"I do recall that I owned this room" Mikan looked surprised at his boldness of claiming her room his, but then realised the room was not fluffy or pinky as her room supposed to be. She facepalmed, "I thought it was Earth"

"Hn, whatever, you can stay here to starved yourself. I'm going to eat." then he walked away from the room.

"Food?" she recalled being sleepy while eating Natsume's food. "Weird..." she stood up to go the bathroom and found a packet of a clean toothbrush. She opened it and put toothpaste on it. Then she washed her face clean. She went to the table where Natsume is. That was where she realised.

She stared at Natsume suspiciously, ''You spiked my food yesterday, didn't you?'' "And you realised" saod while his mouth have food. Mikan was shocked, "So you did"

"No one expected a human to eat my food and not a Queen's servant."

"You could have told me the food aren't edible"

"They are sure edible. Your mouth moved a lot yesterday, that I forgotten that they were spiked, polka dots"

Mikan's face showed confusion, "What's with your weird nickname for me?"

"Oh, you will soon realise that the nickname I gave isn't weird at all" he smirked. Mikan raised her one of her eyebrows, "Okay.." she sat down on the chair she sat the day before. "They aren't spiked, are they?" she pointed at the food.

"Yes, they are. I ate them so I could get myself to sleep, want to join me? Natsume said, in a very sarcastic tone. Mikan stucked out her tongue at him and started digging in. "So what's your name?" she said with her mouth full of food. "Natsume" he replied, trusting this stupid girl. Mikan was happy that he was willing to tell his name.

000

Mikan was in the bathroom. She looked at her after pulling down her pants, then she realised something was familiar. Her face went red, "NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU'RE A PERVERT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Mikan in this story is 18 year old. Natsume at 19. Just a information

Disclaimer: My name will be on Gakuen Alice mange if I own it.

Mikan seated at the sofa in Natsume's cottage, pouting, not glad that Natsume had seen her underwear. Natsume was sitting at the sofa placed opposite where Miksn sat with his feet on the table between them, with a manga in his hnad.

The silence lasted for minutes after Mikan failed to 'kill' Natsume. She was a very noisy girl, being quiet was like killing her(surprisingly for a book lover). And her curiosity was not aiding her either. "Natsume?"

Natsume sighed, the girl could not stop interrupting him. First was the shout in the toliet, then a attempt to hit him, and now this. And at when his manga was getting at a intensed part. This girl was such a good friend. "What? hesaid irritatedly.

"When are we going to save Alice?" Mikan said, hoping that Alice could be saved as soon as possible.

"If you want to get killed, by all means, you can face the Queen yourself unprepared" Natsme continued reading his manga.

"Then how do we even prepare?"

"Get more people of our kind, more information about the Queen and ways to save Alice out" he continued still reading his book.

"You mean of all the time you were in Wonderland, you only know one of our kind, which is me?" Mikan was surprised. Natsume put his manga down and raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! I am not as evil as you!" Mikan said, upset to be accused. Then Mikan's face suddenly looked like she got strucked by a invisible lightning, "Are you alright?" Natsume asked, sweatdropping.

"Oh, oh! I know two people of our kind!" then suddenly she turned from happy to sad, "but I asked them one and they rejected me.." Natsume sweatdropped at how she changed her mood, "Where are they now?" then Mikan lightened up again, "I can bring you there!"

000

They walked into the woods where Mikan had went before. They continued walking suddenly Natsume said, "Stop". Mikan stopped her track then turned to him, "What?" she asked innocently, but when she turned, she stepped onto something and then her world turned upside down ,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Natsume covered his ears, "Can you not scream? It makes all the animal run away" and it was true, the birds flied rapidly away.

"How can I not scream at a sudden trap?" Mikan glared at him.

"I did stopped you, but you a fool wanted to move so much" Natsume shrugged.

"Whatever. Help me down!" Natsume sighed and untied the string around her feet. "Ouch" she touched her sore butt as she dropped on the floor. Then, a moving teddy bear came out from nowhere. Mikan find it so cute despite the weirdness that a teddy bear could walk, "Aww, so cute~" she said out loud. But she changed her mind when it took out a bat. "Umm, Natsume, what is it going to do? Natsume?" she turned to realised Natsume was far away. "Natsume Hyuuga! Uh oh, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the bear suddenly ran towards her. Mikan started to stand on her feet and ran. She cried, "Natsume! Save me!" she saw that Natsume just shrugged at her. "NATSUME HYUUGA! I HATE YOU!" her tears ran along with her.

"Bear, you can stop" an emotionless voice boomed around the woods. The teddy bear stopped chasing her. Mikan dropped on the floor on her knees. "Thank you, God"

"What are you doing here again, Yukihara?" Mikan turned her head at her, "It's Hotaru! Thank you! Thank you! Years of grattitude!"

"It's Imai. What are you here for? With another weird guy" she indicated about Natsume. Mikan remembered what she was there for, "I was hoping you and the boy with bunny to work with us"

"I remembered that I do not want to" Hotaru was about to go away when Natsume said something, "Do you have any idea that we can leave ourselves from Wonderland?" Hotaru turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, "How, you tell me, Mister?"

"I suggest you to work with us first, details later" Natsume bargained.

"How can I believe you just like this?"

"We can have a contract" Hotaru heard that suggestion then took out a remote control and pressed a button. Then a robot came out, and gave her a paper in black and white. "Contract huh? Here it is." She passed the paper to Natsume. Natsume read the whole thing till the last word, with Mikan looking as while. "I fine with conditions." Natsume said.

"Alright, then sign on the bottom of the paper" the robot gave a pen each. They both sign it and gave the paper back to the robot.

"Let's get into the cottage and talk" Hotaru moved with Mikan and Natsume tagging along.

The last few words on the paper was, 'No act of lies, cheating or betrayal are allowed. If any of this is acted by either one of us, it's death'

A/N: God, took me long to wrote this short story. Here is an update :D Any questions that does not spoil the story are allowed to be asked. Is that a correct sentence structure?


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Alice from Wonderland

Disclaimer: Chickens will turn to dragons if I owned Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 5

"What are the details about it?" Hotaru took a sip from the cup of tea.

"Where do you want me to start?" Natsume leaned back into his chair.

"From where you have ended just now."

"From how to get out of this stinky place?"

Hotaru squinted her eyes, "Don't play game with me, pretty boy"

"In order to get out of here, we need to save Alice" he reached out, taking a cookie.

"Just like that? Then we will soon be out of here. I got lots of invention that will definitely save that blondie."

Natsume snorted, "Don't think it is just easy as 1, 2, 3. There are more human in this world."

"And you're telling me that we need all the humans?"

He threw the half-eaten cookie. Hotaru glared at him. "Hn. 8 people here now. We better find the remaining 5 people before the population increase."

"4! 4 more! There is still pyon-kun!" Mikan suddenly speaked loudly. The two didn't show surprise.

"No need to shout. Then it will be 4 more idiots to fish out for" Hotaru stated, ''Is that all I need to know? Or is there something hidden from me?" she stared suspiciously at both Mikan and Natsume. Mikam just stared at her innocently while Natsume shrugged. Hotaru decided to believe them and told them to get out, "Then leave, I'm not that free for two idiots"

"We are not idiots!" Mikan pouted. Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she pushed a button on the same remote she had used ealier before. "Thank you for coming. Please refrain yourselves from coming here again" the robot said in a robotic voice and closed the door on their face. Natsume stood up and walked away while Mikan was trying to chase up with him.

000

All the cottage have was silence with not much movement in the house, except Mikan's fidgetting. Natsume, as usual, was quiet with his manga in his hand.

Mikan, like always, could not keep her mouth shut. "I'm. so. bored" then she kept repeating the same thing for a few more times, "I'm so bored. I'm so bored, I'm so bored. I'M SO BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AHHHHHHHHH-mph!" the talking mouth was stuffed with a bun in her mouth. Natsume's veins was threatening to pop out of his head, "Shut up, girl"

Mikan took out the bun and pouted, "I can't. I got nothing to entertain me."

"Then go take a book from the library" his eyes went back to his manga.

"Read your political alike book? Hell no. That bore me further," Mikan snorted, "I need something else, like shopping"

"What the hell is wrong with your girls and shopping? It's just a waste of time and money"

"When one is bored, one will have to waste time. So doing shopping is what girls do to waste time. Shopping is fun too, so the wasted time is worth. What is wrong with boys?" Mikan argued.

"Shopping is not even fun, so, it is a waste of time, for no reason" Natsume stated.

"That is what you boys think. Anyway, is there any place to shop here?" Mikan asked.

Natsume pondered whether to tell her, then he decided to, "There is one"

Mikan's eyes lit yp, she had almost thought that Wonderland did not have any shop, considering that the place look like it was just filled with trees, with hidden cottages, "Where is it?" she asked excitedly.

"You will need to call the bus to bring you to Central Town" Natsume told her.

"There is a bus stop?" Mikan was surprised.

"No, just a thing for you to be able to signal the bus." Natsume explained. Mikan's face was in awe.

"Cool... Where is it?" Mikan said, cannot wait to use that thing to signal the special bus.

"Yours might possible be in your pocket now" Mikan immediately put her both hands in both her side pockets. Eventually, both her hands found something. In her left hand, was a pen while the other one had a few coins, with a rabbit imprinted on it. She was confused. "What do I do with these things?"

"The coins you have are rabbits. For you to spend it in Central Town." Natsume said.

"There's it own type of money here? Wow..." Mikan said dreamily.

"They will miraclely come out from anywhere, as long you will get them in your hand. It's distributed once a month"

"So cool..." she was impressed, "Let me see, how much I had received" she dug into her pocket very deep. IN the end, all she had was... 5 rabbits. Mikan was really surprised, "Ne, Natsume, how much rabbit yo have for a month?"

"300 rabbits" Natsume's eyes still focused on the manga, until he head a sniff. "What the hell are you crying for?"

"I only got 5 rabbits," the tearing girl said, "that a peanut compared to yours"

Natsume sweatdropped, "You just came to Wonderland, and your alice is still not known to you, so you're a no star, so all you can have is 5 rabbits, understand?"

Her face went blank, "Alice is a power in all of us in Wonderland, whether from Earth or not. No star is one of the rank we have in the ranking system. Understand?"

Mikan smiled, "Maybe"

Natsume glared at her, "Your problem then"

"Can we go Central Town?" Mikan requested. 'Such a subject changer' Natsume thought. He raised one eyebrow at her, "What are you going to do there with that amount you have?"

"I just curious to the see the place. Please, Natsume?" Mikan did her signature face that no one can resist, she pouted and looked her Natsume under her thick lashes, shedding fake tears in her eyes. Natsume did have a heart, so it went soft and gave in to her, "Fine. Get ready" then he went into his room.

"After Natsume went into his room she skipped into room and kept saying, "Yes!" Natsume rolled his eyes, Mikan was so easy to be pleased. He dressed finish and got out, finding Mikan already prepared.

"Are you usually this fast, or you way too excited?"

"I don't know. Must be excited. By the way, Natsume, whoose clothes is this? It's so comfortable" Mikan referred the top and short pants she was wearing.

"Nobody's. Now take out your pen and do something to signal it." Natsme took out a bell and rang it.

"Mikan frowned, "No fair, you get a bell, obviously you know what to do to signal"

"Natsume rolled his eyes, "The pen is almost as obvious as the bell. Just click it. Now isn't that obvious?"

"Oh ya! You're so smart. Thank you!" Mikan clicked the pen.

"My pleasure" Natsume said sacarstically.

Few minutes later, a bus came and opened with a voice saying, "Welcome" Mikan was so excited, "Here we go to Central Town!"

A/N: I was rewatching Gakuen Alice and recalled the introduction about rabbits, the bus and many more introducion Gakuen Alice have shown and decided to use them, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I was actually slacking about and this story was at the back of my head. Sorry not updating long. I find this chapter a bit better(JUST A BIT) than the rest, is it?


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Alice from Wonderland - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is such a nice name for a school, but if I'm the author, I would put Gakuen Stymest.

A cheerful sound came out from the bus speaker, "We have reached Central Town. Enjoy!" the door open automatically. Mikan was surprised that there was no bus driver driving it. She was afraid that the bus will crashed into something and did not dare to take it but eventually, she did. But when it arrived to the area, she became relieved and realised that there was nothing to worry about. The bus was trustable after all.

Both Natsume and her stepped out of the bus. Mikan was so excited, she almost caused Natsume to fell down the bus. Natsume glared at her, but all her eyes filled was with happiness, looking arond the crowded Central Town. Her mouth opened wide, "Wa..." she slowly walked around, slowly turning her head form left to right, taking in the details of the Central Town. She found every sight of Central Town beautiful. Then she smiled, this was definitely a moment she had so far loved in Wonderland.

"Ne, Natsume, why didn't you tell... Natsume?" she turned to find Natsume nowhere to be found. "Natsume? Natsume? Where are you?" she was afraid he had abandoned her.

She walked back to where she had came from, and looked around more harder and finally found Natsume. It was quite hard though, looking for him in the crowd. She ran to him.

There was a woman and a man, both are blondies. Both were so good-looking. More than anyone she had seen, except maybe Natsume. Mikan shouted his name.

All three heads turned to her direction. The woman just glared at her while the man got a few second shocked face, but soon covered it with an invisible mask. And Natsume did not look very happy.

"Who is that, Natsume? A friend?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

Mikan quickly put on a big smile, "I'm-"

She is my maid" Natsume interrupted her. Mikan face showed bewilderment.

"Maid?" the woman said, "From where did you hire her from?"

"The Southern Forest"

"Hmm, I see" she eyed Mikan, "I shall take my leave, Natsume, take care" then the woman and the man left them.

"Mikan waa fuming, "What the hell! Natsume!" Natsume took action and clamped her mouth his hand, "Would you shut up?"

"How can I? You called me a maid. A maid!" she whispered loudly.

"That is a loudest whisper I ever heard" Natsume stated.

"What is going on?" Mikan glared harder at Natsume.

Natsume sighed, "I will tell you on later on"

"Why not now?" Mikan wished to know now.

"You're here to shop, little girl, or do you want to leave earlier? I would be glad to do that" Natsume stuffed a hand in his pocket and turned to walk away.

Mikan's curiousity was killing her inside, but she want to look around in this beautiful place. It would be a sad thing if she missed it. She reached our for Natsume's wrist, "Fine, you better explain to me later" she showed a you-do-what-I-say-or-you're-dead look.

Natsume shrugged and shook Mikan's hand away from his wrist, "Yeah yeah, enjoy" he said sacarstically. Mikan could not care so much. Her attention switching from the previous situation back to the interesting place.

The place was nothing like Earth. This place had weird people walking, some could fly, some owned a animal face, Really weird, yet interesting. The place did not smell like Earth, plain. It smelled with a mixture of sour, sweet and sweat. a very active place. The smell of the sweetness almost brought tears to her eyes.

This place was definitely going to be her favorite place, no longer the sweet shop she almost go everyday in Earth.

She continue walking, instead of the strong smell of sweetness she had smelled before, it was a cooking smell, but the smell was equally pleasant, if she was not biased to any other smell than sweet. She was really loving this, she might even consider not to do the mission so that she could go back to Earth if only it did not involved saving someone. Mikan smiled, this is definitely the definition of fun.

000

Natsume and Mikan were in the hauntted house. It was all because of the hawalons Mikan was tempted to. But with her money, she could not buy it. She begged Natsume to buy for her, and she would pay double in the future. But too bad, life was hard for her, and made her end up with a heartless person.

Suddenyl, Natsume wanted to go into the haunted house. That was when Mikan shivered, "Don't go in! There are lots of bad stuff inside there"

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows, "It's just Haunted House. How I wished there is bad stuffs inside there"

"You are insane" Mikan kept pulling Natsume, not allowing him to get it. Natsume just had to do something about that girl, "If we get in, I buy for you a box of hawalons. Big one"

Mikan stopped pulling, "Really? Okay"

'That was easy' Natsume though. He paid for the entrance fee and walked toward the door and opened it.

Mikan hesitated for awhile, but the howalons were tempting her, so she stepped in.

000

Mikan came out with her body threatenig to melt. She held onto Natsume for the whole time, except when she felt something grabbing her leg. She kept jumping around, afraid something would grabbed her again, and stepped on the already irritated person feet, which explained why the scrowl on Natsume's face.

Lesson learnt, never bring Mikan to the Haunted House.

000

Despite hating her for stepping at his foot, real hard, he was a man of promise. He hardly broke any promise. But due to the pain in his foot, his laziness, and not wanting to walk with that little girl, he could not and did not want to walk. SO he gave enough money for the girl's temptation.

Mikan did not mind going alone though, Her mind could only thought of hawalon's look, smell and taste. Thinking of it made her drool. When she reached to the store, the line got longer than before when she came. She sighed and pouted, but she would line up for the sake of her howalon.

After what that seems so long (or maybe it was) she finally got to buy the howalons. After she paid for it, she took it in her arms. She could smell the scent of the howalons despite the box not opened yet. She knew she was falling in love with it.

She opened the box, and a gust of smell went into her nostrils. She saw the pinky fluffy, cotton-like food and started drooling a pool. She knew lining up for this was not wasted.

She took one out, feeling the soft texture it have and was about to put it in her watery mouth when she realised two kids were watching her. No, the howalons.

A/N: I had enjoyed writing this chapter a bit. So anyone can guess who are the two kids? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Alice from Wonderland - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I will never thought of rabbits as money currency.

The kids' stares were so intene, their eyes are showing drools. Mikan turned her head away from them. She was afraid she would give in to those cute eyes and give them the food she sacraficed lots for.

She put the howalons into her vacuum mouth. Pleasure ripped through her whole body when the fluffy food touched her tongue and into her throat. The food was so nice, Mikan suspected that it was from the heaven's cloud.

She turned, prepared to walk to the direction where Natsume was, when she saw the two cute kids, the obstacle of the way she was going to walk to.

God damn it! Why am I such a weak person to such thing? Mikan cried inwardly.

She counted the howalons in the pink box. She got ten howalons. She ate one. ten minus one. She left with nine howalons less. She sighed, her kind heart and mind decided to give two howalons to each kid.

She walked towards them. The girl clutched the boy's sleeve really hard. She was afraid as Mikan started walking towards them.

Mikan realised the girl was scared because of the way she was walking. Like a monster. She sighed, she have to change the way she walked. She changed her walking style to a much gentler and calmer walk. The girl loosen her grip a bit.

Mikan smiled, she was happy that the girl was a less defensive about her. But the boy was not. His defense was still high. That dampened Mikan's mood a bit.

"Hi," she raised a hand to indicate her greeting, "don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you two. I just realised you both were looking at my howalons."

Both of the kids blushed, but kept their mouth tight close, like a venus trap, not wishing to release the insect. Mikan still smiled kindly, hoping she did not look like a pedophile. She shook her howalon box a bit, so that the small things inside would not drop out, "Do both of you want some of this? I can share"

"Who knows you might want to tempt us with those and then kidnap us. Don't try, evil old hag" the boy said rudely in a emotionless tone.

Mikan gaped at the young boy, "O-old hag? Why you're a rude boy, I was just being kind! And have you been watching too much drama shows? You're too young for those!" she was angry at the boy.

The girl beside was frightened by her boomed voiced. Mikan noticed and quickly softened her face, "I'm sorry. Don't be afraid" she wanted to comforted the child be touching her shoulder but her hand was slapped away by the rude boy, "Two-faced"

Her head was showing a vein or two popping, "You know respect, young man? I was trying to be kind and give you howalons. You should be grateful. Thoses howalons are not cheap-"

She was interrupted, "Aoi?"

000

Natsume sat at the same area for almost already fourty-five minutes. He had never waited as long as this.

The longest time he had waited was fifteen minutes and the guy got hung upside down at a tree. And now this girl was over his limit, and was going to be worse off than just getting hung.

He stood up and went to find Mikan at the howalons shop. He got a bit of problem though. His legs were not in a perfect condition. He had to limp a bit around. And that little action got his ego ruined. He was going to murder that little, stupid, naive girl after he find her.

He took at least fifteen minuted to reach around the howalon shop. He found Mikan shouting at a small boy, his hair untamed, with a girl with a raven shoulder lengthed hair as black as his. Their sides were facing him. He limped a bit more nearer. Then the two children became a clearer view. The girl was somebody he knew. It was his sister, Aoi.

000

Everybody turned their head at Natsume when he voiced out.

"Who is Aoi?' Mikan was curious.

"Onii-chan" the girl finally voiced out her cute voice. Mikan's eyes widened, "Onii-chan? What the hell? Someone tell me what is going on here?''

"Shut up Mikan," Natsume limped nearer to them, pushing Mikan aside, making her pouted, "Where did you went, Aoi?" Natsume showed an angry frown on his face.

"Sorry Onii-chan" she hugged Natsume very tightly with her short arms, "I'm so sorry! I did not listen to you and wandered around. I'm very sorry!" the girl named Aoi cried her eyes out.

Natsume's eyes softened at his sister's action, "Don't every do that again, alright?" Aoi nodded her head.

Aw, what a sight of a sister and brother relationship, Mikan sighed at them.

Natsume pulled out from Aoi's arms, "You look very clean for someone who haven't got anyone to get care for. Who have been taking care of you?"

Aoi showed fear, "It is a very scary man, Onii-chan. We are scared of him. He wears white mask" Aoi held Natsume's hand tight.

Mikan understood that with Aoi's personality, being scared was a big possibility, but the boy looked fearless. But everybody have fears, even Natsume, she was sure. No matter how old one is, fear will always remain. And that boy did not look older than seven, fear obviously still contained in him.

"Who is that?" Natsume jaws tightened.

"Persona uncle" Aoi softly said.

Natsume suspected the correct person, and that angered him further, "You're coming with me," he paused and looked at the boy, "so is that boy" he nodded at the boy.

Mikan smiled. Natsume had a heart after all, for kids at least. The boy's eyes lit up brightly. "What's your name?" Natsume asked.

The boy hesitated for a bit, stared at him warily, then decided that Natsume was no suspicious man, after all he was Aoi's old brother, "Youichi"

Then something happened that almost got Mikan became a 'ornament' in Central Town forever. He smiled. Natsume. Smiled. Even if it was a very tiny, small smile, and did not last for long time, he still smiled. What a miracle, his mouth could turn upward.

"Thank you, Youichi, for taking care of Aoi" Youichi's face appeared a bit of redness before he talked like some responsible adult, "Aoi is my responsiblity" Natsume raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked at Aoi. She blushed.

Mikan laughed, "You-chan is such a cute responsible kid" she squeezed his cheeks. One of Youichi's hair strand suddenly stood up stiff.

Aoi widened her eyes, "Erm, onee-chan, be careful"

Mikan smiled at her, "Careful about what?" she felt something tapped her shoulder. She turned and screamed, "What the hell is that? It's chasing me!"

Lesson for Mikan: Never pinch little Youichi's cheeks.

A/N: A damn short chapter. I hate this man. Why can't I write a long chapter for you guys T-T?


End file.
